


True houses

by purplefox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Hogwarts House Sorting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bucky would have never done any of this if he had something constructive to do during downtime





	True houses

It was something completely stupid, something that Bucky had done out of boredom and curiosity. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. A man could be trapped in an apartment for so long before he found something to distract himself with.

Granted the apartment was way bigger than the one he had grown up in. Bigger than half the places he used to be with Steve, better too. mansion sized when he had to compare them. It was not exactly tiny but Bucky still felt trapped. Trapped and bored.

The downtime after their missions was still a thing that Bucky had to get used to. Steve was in reach, he was right there or wandering around so Bucky had that to centre himself around. He could relax with that but having nothing to do nudged parts of him awake that he wanted to be dormant. He wanted those parts sleeping deep and peacefully. He had nothing to do but he did not want to have that part wake up and find things for him to do.

Stupid comments had gotten his mind wandering. He usually closed his ears to anything not important during missions. He heard what others said but nothing registered until afterwards. Most of the time the people he worked with kept it fairly professional.

But thanks to Steve, Bucky tended to team up with some colourful talkative characters these days. Nothing bad about that, just that even he could not keep up. Steve used to be snarky back in the day but these guys would give Steve a run for his money.

They had some mouths on them. Some just would not shut up, sometimes it was cute. Sometimes it went through one ear and out the other because Bucky had things to do. He heard them but since it was not important he did not register it as anything important.

But when he thought back over things, then it came up. So a time like this when he had nothing to do, could not go anywhere. A time like that was perfect for Bucky to get curious and to pull out his phone. The perfect time to make a throw away email and use it to register on the site and ask some questions.

Boredom might have led him there but that did nothing for the feeling in his gut when he saw the answers. He had known, he had suspected the further along that he went with the questions but it was one thing to suspect and another to see the truth.

“What you have there Buck?” It was not often that Steve managed to sneak up on him but occasionally he did. Bucky let his head slide off the arm of the couch to meet Steve’s gaze. He had come back from whatever he had been doing, most likely sketching. His clothes still looked clean. “Buck?”

“Took a stupid thing.” Bucky rolled his eyes as he kept his phone face down on his stomach. “If those two had not been so annoying about the thing for the entire ride back I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Test? What test…Who-“ Steve cut himself off as he leaned over the couch. He easily picked up Bucky’s phone and unlocked it with his thumb print. “So you tried it? Did you read the books? I haven’t yet. I’m almost done.” Steve laughed softly. “Way after everyone else as usual. There are movies too. I’ve been thinking I should see some when they have marathons.”

“We could both go.” Bucky volunteered just to see Steve smile. It spread over his face, relaxed his body and made Bucky’s heart melt. “We could make a day of it. Smuggle in food just like we used to.”

“Like you used to.” Steve shot back as he read through the result. “I ate the popcorn and nothing else.”

“Nothing else?” Bucky laughed. “So who was it that went in my coat for the sandwiches? And the sweets? Had a brought a gal along? Am I mistaking a gal for you Steve?”

“Shut up.” Steve laughed before he leaned on the back of the couch. “You know.” He said softly. “I have a question about how you answered these. Not that there is anything wrong with getting this.” He waved the phone at Bucky. “But the Bucky I know; the Bucky I grew up with. The Bucky I live with. Is that guy a Slytherin? Or is the Winter Soldier a Slytherin?”

“They are one and the same. It’s all me.” Bucky reached for his phone and Steve let it slide back into his grasp. “And how did I know you would split it up like that? I am the Winter Soldier Steve.”

“A part of you is yes not all of you. You’re still Bucky. You’re still the Bucky I grew up with, separate all the various parts of you and of course you would get something like that. James would be in Gryffindor.” Steve said softly as he leaned further on the couch. It creaked softly and Steve pulled back. “And no matter what house you landed in, You’re still one the best men I’ve ever met. One the best men that I would follow until the very end.”

“Same for you.” Bucky smiled as he watched Steve. “What about you?” He waved his phone in Steve’s direction. “Have you taken the test?” He watched amusement grow in Steve’s eyes and rolled his own. “You took the test.”

“After I read the first book. I couldn’t resist.” Steve smiled. “I was very careful. I thought about a lot of things. I took it seriously.” He avoided Bucky’s gaze after that, Bucky felt suspicion in his gut. He slowly sat up, draped an arm over the back of the couch and met Steve’s gaze while the man tried to look away. “It was nice and exciting.”

“Rogers.” Bucky said slowly. “What did you get?” Steve was still trying to avoid his gaze. And that just made him more suspicious.

“Gryffindor. Not a real surprise because from what I’ve seen that is what the world thought too.” Steve shrugged lightly but Bucky saw the tension in his body.

“Liar.” Bucky said softly. “Captain America might be Gryffindor but the Steve I grew up with? I don’t see that happening. Not the spunky Steve. Always ready for a fight but also a brat that had the filthiest mouth this side of-“

“That’s your mouth.” Steve cut him off with a laugh. “And okay maybe some parts of me…” He trailed off. “I still belong in that house.” He smiled.

“We’re you going to say something like take it over or whatever?” Bucky unlocked his phone with a swipe as he watched Steve. “You too, be honest this time. Don’t be the Captain America the world knows. Be Steve, be my Steve.”

“Once you’re honest and be my Bucky. The Bucky I know.” Steve cradled his cheek with one hand and the warmth from it made Bucky relax into it. “And the Bucky that I’m still learning because all of that is you.”

X

“Well?” Steve asked as he raised his head from studying his phone. “I’m done. Were you honest?” He teased. “What did you get?”

“I got…” Bucky trailed off before he looked at Steve. How could something like this brighten his mood. “Hufflepuff?” He snorted. “Steve? What about you?”

“Ravenclaw, for a moment there I thought I was going to land in Slytherin but all the ambition I’ve ever had, ended up involving you so…” Steve trailed off. “Guess that was not going to work out. “Hufflepuff?” He paused before he smiled. “I can see that.”

“Really?” Bucky said slowly. “Steve do you even know any Hufflepuffs around? Anyone claiming to be one? All the parts of me and I’m to be sorted into Hufflepuff? Even the Soldier?”

“Well…” Steve said slowly. “Deadpool is one too.” They exchanged a long slow look before they both laughed.

“Deadpool is a Hufflepuff?” Bucky laughed before he shook his head. “Steve.”

“You’re one too!” Steve laughed. “And I’m a Ravenclaw. The Captain is a Gryffindor. What has this world come to?”

“Now I have one other thing in common with Deadpool.” Bucky snorted. “Both of us are Hufflepuffs I can’t believe this.”

“I think it suits you.” Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek. A quick chaste one before he stood up. “I must keep this in mind.” He teased. Bucky just rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve’s free arm. He tugged Steve back down and wrapped his arms around him before he sighed into his neck.

“Smart but a little dumb.” Bucky sighed. “That’s actually you.” He mused. “But considering how vindictive you were towards bullies back in the day I thought that maybe you would end up in Slytherin but Ravenclaw.” He snorted. “Hufflepuff.” He whispered softly as his heart warmed in his chest. “These aren’t bad at all.” What they were, what they were truly like. Only the sorting hat knows it all right? But it was nice to have this thing with Steve to cling to.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a few years but I slid into the fandom like 3-4 years after I promised a mutual that I would. Had the folder waiting and everything, better late than never.


End file.
